


酒店

by LittleDamara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 格雷夫斯是前·二战德国军官，纽特是英国少爷。





	1. Chapter 1

1948年春，在维也纳的一家从战争中保留下来并且翻新过的酒店，门前车水马龙，其中一辆车驶离拥挤的车流，缓慢平稳地开进酒店大门的遮阳棚下。在门侍还未上前时，车门便打开，一个高个子的男人先下来，指示门侍直接去开后车厢搬运行李。男人佩戴白手套，穿着深色的西服大衣，黑压压地散发不可随意接触的威严。他看着行李都被有序整齐地搬出车，稍微点点头，给依旧敞开的车门退让出空位，另一个男人才下了车。  
第二位男人长得俊俏，面部线条柔和，有一双小鹿才会有的大眼睛。他先是回头看看行李，然后关上车门，才看向第一个出来的男人，露出一副困乏的笑容。  
第一位男人瞬间温柔了下来，他不再绷着脸皮，小心关怀地报以俊朗的笑容回去。两个男人都是姜黄色的头发，只是第二位的发色稍浅，刚好配上他整个人轻飘飘如春风般的温和气质。他们安静地等着门侍把行李摆上行李车，推进酒店，才走得挨近些，一同离开酒店的遮阳棚下，进入这间低调典雅的建筑物内。

“两位是斯卡曼德先生吗？”柜台后经理翻看账本确认。  
忒修斯——排前站的男人，也是第一位下车的那个严肃的男人——点点头。  
“酒店公寓，预定两个月。”他重复当初在电话里的预约内容。  
“嗯，预定……其实客人你们并不需要预定，”经理抬头，碰巧与忒修斯身后的男人对上眼，对方仓促地与他笑笑，然后转移视线。忒修斯似乎察觉了，他盯着经理，提醒他继续刚才的对话。“战后的酒店运转一直不起色，如果你们今天来直接定，也不会有人跟你们抢房间，空房多着呢。”  
经理想再看看另一位斯卡曼德先生，感觉他可能身体不舒服或者需要其他帮助，但是再抬眼时，年轻人已经离开了柜台，漫无目的地在酒店大堂内四处转悠。  
“纽特，”忒修斯转身，轻声呼唤他的弟弟。“不要走太远，我很快就办好手续。”  
纽特，那位已经走到大堂西侧休息区的年轻人，他应声回头，不论忒修斯说得多小声，他都听得见，大堂太多空旷和冷清，英国腔调肆无忌惮地传越开，来到纽特跟前。  
他点点头，然后继续散自己的步。  
他来到西侧再里面的地方，有扇白色的镂空门，门后是半开放式的餐厅，有玻璃穹顶，对外风景的露台，白色的桌子和椅子，撑柱也是珍珠色的白，都是白色的——其中点缀着芭蕉叶还有黄色的小圆果子。  
餐厅内客人寥寥无几，现在还是早上，放眼望去只有几个悠闲的贵妇带着孩子在吃着早餐，更远的地方有个男人在看报纸，露台上没有人。春风光景和煦，这里却没有人望出去赞叹一下。  
“纽特。”忒修斯在大堂柜台那里呼唤，纽特便离开了餐厅门口。  
忒修斯站在行李边等着他。纽特走近些，忒修斯便迫不及待地主动靠过他的位置，搂着他的肩膀，带着他朝电梯走去。  
纽特有些别扭地走着，任何人在被人搂着走路时都会走得别扭，因为旁人的脚步阻挡了自己的。纽特调试他的步伐，耳朵被安静的空间捕获，他只听到身后侍者推行李车时那小轮子发出的咿咿呀呀微弱的声响，有时候又被地毯吸附遗尽。他还想回头看看他的行李，特别是他自己珍贵的那个，里面都装满了医疗师医嘱他写的日记。那是他最黑暗的记忆，也是最深刻的。如果不翼而飞或者突然在人群中散开被第二个看见，纽特难以想象这些场景，恐惧感令他想不下去。  
三扇电梯门并排在楼梯边，快要走近时，只有一架电梯显示正在回降大堂。  
忒修斯站住，所有人都站住，抬着头安静等待电梯下来。  
纽特不禁想起过往的一些事，那些远在战前发生的，虽然遥远但是画面清晰，情感愉快。他想到自己家庄园后的那片森林，在他还是个少年时，多少的夏天他是在那里消遣而渡过。那片湖，他总会脱光自己，一路上游，进入一片被歪垂老树遮挡住阳光的地方，在那里呆上几分钟。不会呆太久，因为他亲爱的哥哥忒修斯，只要一发现纽特游不见了，便会四处疯狂地喊叫找他，让他带着亲情中常有的自责罪恶感再次游回阳光之下。斯卡曼德一家总会在风和日丽的周末带着一队管家慢慢悠悠走到凉亭处享用丰盛的下午茶，有时候父母不在，他们兄弟俩会各自带一瓶酒跑去更远的地方，坐在坡上或者躺着，吹着风，注目阳光下生机勃勃的一切，然后陪着斜阳完全沉寂回地平线之下，才踏着星光点点，听着虫鸣，醉醺醺地相互搀扶回到屋子里。  
纽特为这些曾经的美好叹息。  
电梯到了。  
纽特透过电梯的两层被漆成暗金色的铁栅栏，隐约瞧见有两个人站在里面，其中一人身穿和纽特身后门侍一样的衣服，另一个是酒店的住户，站得过于后而看不清脸。  
电梯里的侍者拉开铁栅栏，忒修斯和纽特都退让一边，让里面那位先生先出来。  
那个男人戴着帽子，压低帽檐，像一道暗沉的影子从电梯里面流逸出来。他路过纽特时突然停了下，好像记起有东西忘拿一样。纽特稍微想看看对方的脸，不过忒修斯搂他的手紧了紧，他便跟着哥哥进了电梯。  
电梯铁栅栏再次拉上的时候，纽特注意到那个男人的鞋尖朝他刚出来的电梯口这边转，一道灼热的视线穿透了纽特的胸膛。  
这种无法用实感去体会但又真实存在的力量一下子令纽特屏住呼吸，他试图把最先挤进他大脑的警惕感压下去，换成对待错觉的那种自我安抚——他经常这么做。但是这次的感觉是如此的真实，像是有人在掐着他的脖子或者揍了他肚子一拳。纽特稍微与忒修斯站远一些，不想让他察觉，不想惊动他。是错觉。纽特对自己说。错觉，就和以往一样，或许就是个忘记拿东西又赶不上电梯的人。  
纽特虚弱地自嘲，电梯墙壁上倒影出他扭曲的笑容。

侍者在收了小费后离开。忒修斯看看手表，再看看纽特。  
“你一个人没问题吧？”他问。纽特坐在沙发上，摇摇头。忒修斯感到抱歉，他很想留下来陪着弟弟一块留在酒店里面，但是他的会议就要开始了，现在出门甚至都已经注定迟到。  
“我留有那里的电话号码，有什么需要，打电话找我，好吗？”忒修斯把电话号码给纽特，看着纽特把纸条放进口袋，才亲亲纽特的额头，匆忙地离开了房间。  
纽特呆坐一会，然后起身去开自己的箱子，拿出最新的那本本子，摊开在桌面上，试图写些什么。他的思绪飘到很远的地方，去到了他英国乡下的庄园，去到了他的男子寄宿预备学院，去到了一场与年轻活泼姑娘一块参加的舞会，去到了高山，去到了湖泊，越过海峡，翻过荒漠，停留在荒芜的花园——他的心灵花园。  
有人在敲房门，纽特收回全部的想象，他安静地起身，想着忒修斯可能是忘了拿会议要议才这么快地又赶回来，然后打开了房门。

刚才电梯口遇到的男人站在门前，在纽特开门后睁大眼睛看着他。

纽特心跳加快四肢迟缓麻木，他这次看到男人的脸了，是的，他真切地看到，再也回避不了。  
纽特赶紧推上房门把男人关在外面，但是对方先用手撑住。纽特惊恐地透过越来越大的门缝看着他，更加用力地与男人对峙。男人也面露苦色，他似乎想说话，但是行动占领高地，他用比纽特大得多的力气把门的空隙推开拉大，用左手撑住门框，试图扒开这之间的距离。  
男人几乎可以进来了，这进展完全吓坏了纽特。他使劲一推，门的开口瞬间退回去，重重地压上男人放在门框那里的手。  
男人吃痛又愤怒地惨叫一声，声音盛满威慑力，纽特被惊住没有动作，然后男人猛地推开门，进入到房间，再大力关上，怒视着纽特。  
纽特转身朝窗户跑去，男人很快抓住了他。有力的大手钳上他的手臂，稍一上力，纽特记忆中的所有恐惧都压上来迫使他不能动弹不能呼吸——他立即倒在地毯上，颤抖着，眼泪很快出来。  
“你想去哪里？”男人开口问。“这里是二十多楼，你想去哪里，想跳下去？”  
男人放开纽特，去到窗边把窗户关上。在这期间纽特倒在地上没有再多的动作，他都没想着趁机从门那里出去。男人回身，看着缩成一团的纽特，走过去，把他拉起来，扔到沙发上。  
纽特把脸扭到一边不去看他。  
男人摘下自己的帽子，捋顺头发，坐在纽特对面，喘着气看他，等着他恢复平静。从男人黑色的眼睛里，除了狼狈和阴暗，什么都看不出。  
“真是没想到你也会来这里。”男人开口，纽特听到声音撇了他一眼，再次忽视他。男人似乎被激怒了，他本着自己认为的好意试图交谈，但纽特不领情。所以他走过去拉起纽特，朝卧室过去。  
纽特变得疯狂，温文儒雅全都不见，他推打着男人，拉扯他的衣服，扒住门框或者是桌腿。  
“放开我！帕西瓦尔！”纽特尖叫。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯停下，他回头看着纽特，从纽特的泪水中寻找那片纯净的温柔乡，然而失败了。他松开手，纽特立即退回到客厅，警惕地看着他。  
格雷夫斯也想叫叫纽特的名字，他想念吮吸咀嚼这个名字在口中的发音，舌头缠绵地擦过上颚，气息从齿间刮削而过却可以脉脉含情。他当初可以把这个名字念得如此具有诗意，只是现在不行了。  
“我的纽特，”格雷夫斯没了刚进门的戾气，他摆摆手，想叫纽特自己过来，但是纽特怎么会听从，他直接躲到了沙发后面。“我的阿尔忒弥斯。”格雷夫斯又这么呼唤。  
纽特残忍地拒绝回应，他抓住自己的衣襟，右手隐隐传来早就该消失的阵痛。  
“出去。”纽特从虚弱中拼接出完整的气息说出这句话。“请你出去。”  
格雷夫斯朝他走近，距离缩短只剩那个沙发。他深切地看着纽特，期望他可以改变主意让他在这里多留一会。  
纽特深呼吸，眼睛闭上，然后坚定地张开。恐惧感已经被他习惯，愤怒来到了他这边。  
“请你出去，帕西瓦尔。”他看看窗户。“否则我会从那里跳下去。”  
“为什么？”格雷夫斯问。  
“我不想再见到你，不想和你呆在同一个房间里。”纽特喘息，说这些话几乎耗尽了他的力气。  
格雷夫斯返身，拿上自己的帽子，驼着背走向门口，似乎就在刚才的一瞬间他变得越发苍老无力。  
“我会再见你的。”格雷夫斯站在走廊上念念不舍地说，然后门轻轻地合上。  
纽特终于在人离开后控制不住自己的颤抖，他颓然坐在地上，眼泪始终没断过，大颗大颗地从他捂住脸的指缝中掉落，砸在他的大衣和裤子上。  
他无法停止思绪回到那个黑暗无光的年月，一段段刺骨钻心的自我厌恶还有对生活的离叛回忆找了回来，死死抓住纽特的心脏，让他的血液沸腾不已。


	2. Chapter 2

1939年夏天，斯卡曼德家的小儿子纽特·斯卡曼德从寄宿学校回到他乡间的庄园，将在那里度过一个无忧无虑的夏天。  
他急匆匆地从车上下来，帮着把随身行李递给女仆。树林里的风穿过宅子的过堂席卷着他记忆中家的气味——藤条椅、油画的木框、厨房粗糙的瓷砖地板——翻滚着来到纽特面前，在阳光下似乎可以被看见了。  
纽特来不及见见他的父母，不过他们似乎也有自己的事忙着。当纽特下车的时候他看见了石子路上停了几辆陌生的轿车，在阳光下反射着光线像某种浪漫主义小说里描写的石像怪物在炎热中喘着粗气一样。  
杂役帮着把成箱的行李一个个提到屋子门口那边，而女仆则是快步进去告诉老爷夫人他们的小儿子回来了。  
而纽特则是直接溜进了一旁的草地树林，走着只有庄园的人才知道的路，怀着一种期待和激动，一路小跑，直达那片在夏天也散发凉气的湖泽。在他还未完全离开学校的时候他的心里就开始想念这里的一切，对夏天的怀念和喜爱都是因为这片湖水而深刻生动。纽特爱着他的家人他的屋子，尤其这片幽静美丽的湖泽，一旦他想到这个暑假结束后他将会和家人一同赶往美国——为了家族事业的发展——他的心不免刺痛，胸口堵着棉花只能小口地吐息着空气。不论他怎么安慰自己，这个在树林里隐蔽起来的湖慢慢成了他心里的一个疙瘩，不愿去多想但是偏偏又控制不住地想。纽特的童年，那些光，还有凌晨时分湖面上的雾气，紫色的投影，金黄色的阳光沉淀在湖水之下，只要他看到，总是抑制不住自己的双手去打捞，让它们在手心团聚，然后在抬起手的时候破碎，柔和着湖水从他指缝中流逝。  
纽特感觉他似乎开始有些惧怕这湖底看不见的景色了，因为他将要离去，每天对此的疏远感也愈发地强烈。说出来也怕被人笑话，他曾担心如果他们一家人离开，这片湖会干枯，不再涌流清水。忒修斯因此笑了他好长一段时间，当初纽特还是因为相信他才和他述说的，该死的哥哥。  
清幽的小提琴声绕过树梢和树叶间直接泄露出来的阳光竖柱，让纽特隐隐约约听出了是他的母亲在练习曲子，或者直接为客人演奏上了。纽特赞美她，以及那首他一时想不起来名字的曲子，有些粗鲁着急地脱去休闲西装外套，还有一切贴身衣物，然后是鞋子还有袜子。  
等他彻底地把自己展露在空气中，纽特深吸一口气，跳进了湖里。  
冰冷的湖水溅起，分成水花无数，然后很快把他包和在怀里，让他的身体顺着水流向下游去，卷起细沙还有腐败叶子，再温柔地让浮力推举起年轻男人，轻抚过他的肌肤，柔和他的身体曲线，他的头颅探出水面，迎接空气和热烈起来的阳光。  
啊，美好的夏天。  
这也令它更加地转眼即逝。

纽特让他自己漂浮在水面，感受着微风从他裸露出湖面的皮肤上吹过，令那片肌肤干爽温热。水时不时小力拍打在他脸颊上，他的头发全湿了，为了方便视线纽特都一贯手梳到后面，露出自己时常被人称赞的额头——这是属于他的一个小骄傲，即使他还是不习惯面对陌生人的赞美，害羞和无措令他像个未开化的傻少爷一样。  
他划动手臂，让自己的身体朝他的那颗老歪树那里漂去，直至树荫底下，草地的阴凉气味还有一股奇特的植物腐败味道充斥了他的鼻腔，纽特很快就适应了。  
忒修斯拍了电报过来告诉了他们他将要因为其他一些琐事晚回几天。纽特有点想念他，尽管他有时候的确像个混蛋似的，但是他是自己的哥哥，从小到大都是他在倾入时间照顾着纽特，虽然说不上无微不至，毕竟他是个未成婚的单身汉，粗心大意总是有的。但是他还是达到最基本的哥哥的职责，并且尽心尽力地履行着，现在也是。忒修斯甚至不惜成本在电报里说他专门带了礼物给纽特让他好好期待着。  
纽特发觉他正期望着这几天赶快过去，然后忒修斯就可以拿着个礼物盒站在他的房门口和他道早安了。  
风吹动树丛，纽特感到冷，所以他慢慢潜入水中，只露出个脑袋，朝岸边游去，打算找片有阳光照射的地方晾干自己，然后游荡到晚餐时间再回去，和他的父母还有客人一起共度没有忒修斯的夜晚。  
等他穿戴好，漫步至树林间，此时已经接近七点，天还未黑，给人一种时间缓慢流逝在下午三四点的错觉。纽特已经错过了下午茶，他故意绕到下午茶的那个小花园，看见暂时无人收拾的白色餐桌，从甜点塔碟中拿出一个蛋糕，直接塞进嘴里，连口茶都不要，立即又返身回树林。  
大家似乎都因为准备晚餐而都聚集在屋子里，此时的院子安静，除了纽特没有另外的人。纽特享受这安详的临近饭点的时刻，悠然踱步到那个石砌的凉亭，坐在里面，后悔着应该带本书，所以无所事事地干坐着，无意识中晃着自己的小腿。  
纽特朝着凉亭的北面望过去，他看到远处的草坡，还有草坡边缘的、从他身后连绵过去的树林，他们郁郁葱葱，树尖在高处的风中摇曳，纽特似乎可以听到那清脆舒服的沙沙声。  
然而只要纽特仔细分辨下，另一种沙沙叶子抖动声几乎移动着，靠近着，最后近在咫尺。  
纽特听到声响前，他先是闻到了一阵温热低沉的暗香，像遗留在木头上的古龙水味道——纽特不明白他为什么会这么想象那阵味道，但是他就是立刻想到了树木那独特的气味，夜晚的风还有植物上的露水可以造就这种特殊感出来。  
第六感察觉到有人接近时已经是纽特身体反应的最后一个步骤，排在声音和味道之后。所以等纽特转过身，看向来人时，那个男人已经距离他过于接近了。  
男人先是愣了下，然后露出友好礼貌的笑容。  
纽特看着男人，对方是他父亲那种年龄阶段的男人。哦是父亲的客人。纽特快速地下了定论。他接着出于一种不知所谓的胆大继续打量着男人，他的眉毛，他发白的鬓角但是乌黑发亮的头发，他笑起来嘴角那不易察觉的温柔的皱纹线条，他明亮漆黑的眼睛，纽特差点陷在里面出不来了。  
“呃……抱歉。”他意识到自己正在做一件对于刚见面的人来讲很失礼的事情，赶紧收回视线，低下头，并且在凉亭里往后退了一步。“抱歉。”他再次道歉，不好意思起来。  
男人没说话，他依旧富有魅力地微笑着，这让纽特的双颊越发的燥热快要干裂开一样。接着，男人抬起手，朝纽特脸上探去。  
纽特就呆在原地，也没想起来要躲开，似乎是因为男人的笃定神态，还有他那种近似于纽特父亲的感觉。所以纽特在还未给自己身体下达任何命令的时候，身体已经背叛了他，木然不动，让男人顺利地弯曲四指，半圈住纽特的下巴尖，稳稳地又轻柔地托起纽特的脸。  
纽特感到呼吸困难，心跳声之大让他听不到其他声音，而其中混乱起来的节拍让他开始晃动眼神，激动之情化作水雾漫上他的视线，他觉得自己连眼睛都是发烫的。  
男人只是继续展露他的温文柔情，拇指在纽特的嘴角边稍用力压着划过，拉扯了点纽特的嘴部肌肤和肌肉，令他的表情一瞬间有点古怪得可笑。  
“你的嘴角，”男人终于开口，“粘上奶油了。”  
纽特稍微低下视线，立刻看到那拇指上白花花的奶油，似乎在嘲笑着他的失态，令他急于掩盖住这一糗事——纽特伸出舌头，舔上男人的拇指指腹，舌尖用力卷走白色蓬松的奶制品，然后让舌头回到嘴里，抵在门牙后面含化它们，尝出遗留的甜味。  
他微张嘴唇，露着贝齿，呆然看着男人，男人也有点被吓到似的与他对视。  
拇指被放松了力度，轻轻触碰在下唇上，贴近里面的肉，有些湿漉漉的，让感知敏感起来。  
纽特终于发觉他刚才究竟干了些什么。  
天哪！  
纽特在内心惊叫着，然后他不顾男人接下来说了什么，再次失礼，扭头跑走了，像一头被猎枪惊吓到的有灵性的动物，窜进树林中没了踪影。

纽特害羞到感受了恐惧，还有对自己的可笑，他甚至不敢回去享用他念念已久的家里的晚餐了。他顺着小路跑出庄园，正想着该怎么办的时候遇到了他童年时期的伙伴。对方已经是个老师了，虽然年龄和纽特相仿，但是他可不是什么少爷，需要赶早出来工作，好让自己过得手头宽裕一些。所以纽特跟着这位难得相见的朋友，一块去了村里的酒吧，一直聊到夜深，星星都出来后他们才决定分手各自打道回府。  
现在至少是十点之后的时段了，路上的行人越来越少，偶尔有骑着单车从纽特身边经过，他们相互快速地问好，纽特属于被动的那方，他报以微笑的方式还是含有少许的害羞，声音需要对方认真听才可以听清楚。  
不过很快，纽特便回到他家庄园的西侧边上。他凭借着记忆中的道路，摸黑走进去，慢悠悠地朝前走。空气中仲夏夜的味道挥发，形成湿润的水雾，敷在纽特的面部，然后被他朝前走的步伐冲散。渐渐的，宅子明亮的光可以被纽特看见了，虽然它们还是比不上远处星星那般明亮生动。  
待会纽特将途经一个花园的后面，走进一楼大厅灯光透过落地窗铺盖在草地树篱还有花丛中的那块空间，他的母亲会最先发现他，会把其中一扇落地窗打开，让纽特进来，室内的温暖会驱走纽特肩头携带进来的凉意。他会见到或者没见到那位客人，如果他还在的话，纽特打算诚恳地与他道歉，再次地，这次会更加真诚，没有任何轻浮的举动。  
然而纽特的设想在他看向花园的后门时戛然而止。他看到那位客人站在那里，似乎在抽烟散心。即使他站的位置背光，让他的脸沉在一片黑暗中，但那也是温和的夏夜，飘散着细微的花香，天空也不是透彻的黑，而是美丽深邃的暗蓝色，高贵的颜色，星星在其中如同天鹅绒上点饰着的钻石，栩栩生辉。  
即使那位先生背着光站着，纽特还是可以认出他来。  
纽特站住没动，而男人已经察觉了来人。他侧过脸，大厅的光分割了他的脸庞，由鼻峰那里分成橘黄色光下的脸和夜色中的那个。  
男人熄灭香烟，朝纽特走来。  
“抱歉，我并没有自我介绍。”男人在离纽特还有两步远的地方停下，似乎担心会吓走纽特一样。“我叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，是你父亲朋友的朋友。”  
他说完回头看看花园，转回来，接着说：“你父亲的庄园够大的，我原本想散步，但是怕自己会迷路。”  
格雷夫斯说完，有些无奈地笑笑。  
纽特看着他在夜色中有些模糊边线的笑脸，同白天一样富有感染力，但此时的少了那种侵略性，在树影和星光下，他的笑容被虚化，柔和得如同小夜曲，飘扬进纽特的心田，令他感到舒心安逸。  
“我正要去散步，”纽特说，“所以，你要一块来吗？”  
纽特点点头，然后抿嘴，试探又询问地看向格雷夫斯。  
“当然。”格雷夫斯似乎比先前的情绪高涨起来，他这次彻底地走近纽特，与他肩并肩。  
纽特也不抗拒，他感受到格雷夫斯身上的那股勃勃不断的热香，葡萄酒醇香，还有饭后甜点的甜味，一丝丝烟味，它们混合出一种新的味道，比纽特闻到的任何一种都令人陶醉。  
“哦我叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”纽特歉意地笑笑，他感觉鼻尖发痒，用食指尖挠挠。  
“我知道。”格雷夫斯与纽特并排走着，他直视前方回答。纽特在一旁看着他的侧颜。  
“我一直知道，斯卡曼德家的小少爷。”他转过脸，注视着纽特，补充着他上一句话。  
“幸福的小少爷。”格雷夫斯打趣地说道，然后笑得眯起眼睛。

他们走过树林，沿着弯曲的小道，来到湖边，驻足一会，看着湖里面的夜空，然后折回，走进一小片果园，闻着香，再去往草坡——纽特尽量避开那座凉亭，他感觉自己目前还不想回忆起下午的那件尴尬的事，不管它导致的结果是好是坏。  
他们谈论起文学作品，先是格雷夫斯先生问起纽特的学校，然后延伸到老师身上。哪个老师受学生爱戴，哪个老师最不招人待见，受学生爱戴的老师会为了课绩故意扣下学生的试卷，被学生讨厌的老师会自己清理干净学生的作业本。他们谈论那些优美的诗句，由古至今，国内国外，喜悦和悲伤的都逃不过他们的嘴巴。纽特还差点想把自己关于诗的作业背出来给格雷夫斯听听，但是羞耻心令他打住，而格雷夫斯察觉出他突然停顿的原因，只是鼓励他下次可以试着找个明媚的野餐时间读出来给他听听。  
他们聊着那些虚构和真实，却尽量避免目前正在发生的一些灾难。纽特不想去提，那些痛苦的事他都在刻意避免，毕竟美好已经不多了不是吗？说他天真浪漫就说吧，他只是个无忧无虑的少爷，不应该被残忍的现实打破那层泡泡薄膜的。  
在格雷夫斯谈到阿拉伯仙境那五光十色缤纷靓丽的世界时，他们似乎都有某种默契般停下了脚步。格雷夫斯手扶在一颗李树上，粗糙干裂的树皮与他的手成了鲜明的对比。  
“亲爱的纽特，这夜晚就要过去了。”  
纽特把视线从格雷夫斯的手上移至他的面庞，再眺望出去，远处的天空角落变了颜色，光在那里汇聚，然后慢慢地散开。  
一切事物开始染上他们应该有的色调，格雷夫斯整个人在纽特的面前渐渐清晰完整充实起来，这也安慰激励着纽特昨晚的彻夜长谈并不是一场荒谬到美好，美好到可笑的梦。  
“我说，是的。”纽特回复。  
他一改他们初次见面的紧张失措，来到格雷夫斯的身边，与他一同看着那轮明亮的圆球缓缓突破朦胧世界的薄雾，挥散出具备生命和力量的光彩。  
再接着，太阳变得刺眼，纽特的眼睛被刺痛了。  
而格雷夫斯伸出手，为他遮住双眼。  
纽特在这片黑暗中感到安心和喜悦。


	3. Chapter 3

纽特被叫醒的时候天还没有亮。他有些起床气地扁着嘴，把被子里的手迟钝缓慢地抽出来揉揉眼睛，还皱着鼻子深吸一口气。等他做完这些动作之后，才看向床边的人。  
忒修斯蹲在他的枕头边，正把一个被条纹包装纸包裹住的盒子放在他床头那里。  
纽特想张口和他打声招呼，但是他们都知道现在还是半夜，每次忒修斯连夜赶回来时总是第一时间溜进纽特的房间像个长腿叔叔版本的圣诞老人把礼物塞在纽特床上。有次礼物太大，他只能放在门口，然后让早上没睡醒的纽特绊了一跤。忒修斯把食指放在自己嘴唇上让纽特不需要说话，再伸出手轻按弟弟的肩膀让他躺回床上。  
“现在还很早，继续睡。”他轻声说，帮纽特捻好被角。  
纽特实在太困了，所以只是眯着一直没有好好睁开过的眼睛，把头往枕头里埋埋，睡了过去。

不知道过了多久，但是足够纽特做一个怪诞美妙的梦，接着在梦的最后被一些细微的动静唤醒。  
他这次努力让自己把眼睛完全张开，看到窗户那里有个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。  
纽特立即露出笑容，这可比他见到他哥哥时还要精神多了。  
而格雷夫斯正从纽特未上锁的窗户进来，皮鞋踩进房间里几乎没有发出任何声响。  
他们这几天总是这么见面，躺在床上的纽特回想起来也觉得实在不可思议，怎么说，格雷夫斯算是他父亲的同辈人了，而这个父亲的同辈人，正从窗外进来，像极了偷腥的猫，或者是一千零一夜东方里面神秘夜访的精灵。不过等格雷夫斯走近，纽特才从他身后看到窗外的天空开始亮堂出清晰的颜色，如五光十色的、他与格雷夫斯经常会讨论到的诗乐园。  
格雷夫斯刚进来就看见了床头的那个礼物盒，他直接拿起来，习惯性的在耳边晃两下。  
“是谁给的？”他好奇地低声问。  
“我哥哥，忒修斯。”纽特从被窝里坐起来，刚觉得早晨的雾气有些凉时，格雷夫斯就把一旁椅子上的睡袍披到纽特身上。纽特感谢地看看他。“他出差回来了，终于。”  
格雷夫斯把盒子放回床头柜面上，沉着脸坐到床边，重量令纽特整个人往他后背那里挨过去。  
“怎么了？”纽特看出对方的情绪，有些紧张地问。  
格雷夫斯把自己的上半身转过去，让纽特靠近自己的怀里。  
纽特总会因为这个那个与格雷夫斯之间的小动作而诧异他们的进展实在是太快了，这令他有些不安，毕竟他还不是很了解格雷夫斯，如果有最坏的打算，那就是设想这个英俊的男人已经结婚了。不过纽特问过了他的父亲关于格雷夫斯的家庭，得知他还是单身时真是彻底地松了一口气。  
他主动自觉地往格雷夫斯的怀里钻，闻到男人胸前的香水，突然觉得自己会感到不安真是一件傻事。  
格雷夫斯环住他，像轻轻抱着一个小孩。  
“所以过了这个夏天你们就要搬去美国了？”他用粗粝低柔的声音问。  
纽特从中听出了忧虑，为此有些感同身受地伤心起来，越发觉得这个夏季的短暂。或许他们分开后依旧可以书信联系，找个长假约出来见面——但是纽特知道，这些都将会比不上眼下这个日渐朝秋天消退的夏季。它承载并且见证故事，它充满了格雷夫斯的味道，它闪亮着他们向往的那团金光闪烁的悠闲天堂。  
以后都不会再有了。  
“是的。”纽特不想承认，但是他也只能承认。“过了这个夏天，我们就离开，有些行李都已经先运送过去了。”  
“真不想结束。”格雷夫斯亲亲纽特的额头，他嘴巴离开的时候嘴唇上黏着纽特的头发，当他再把头抬高些，那些柔软的头发又都落回纽特额头上，有些掉进纽特的眼里，令他皱眉眨眨眼。  
纽特就是在这个时候想到了那片湖，想象着此时的阳光正在湖面洒上不会沉落的金子。  
所以纽特离开了格雷夫斯的怀抱，就这么直接穿着睡衣套个睡袍，示意格雷夫斯跟他一块从窗户那里出去。  
“快点来。”纽特神秘地笑笑，格雷夫斯坐在床边不为所动，奇怪地看着已经走到窗边的男人。  
“快呀。”纽特确认窗外没有人，然后一只脚跨出了窗台。  
“再不快点，夏天就要结束了。”他回头朝格雷夫斯催促着。

他们在半路上就跑了起来，谁都不记得为什么，只是之间欢愉渐起，笑声逐渐放纵，人的脚步迈开后一步一步便带起了风。纽特在前跑，格雷夫斯也放下平常摆出严肃的架子，笑着追在后面。  
纽特一开始还会故意放慢脚步，让格雷夫斯从后面一把抱住，他们倒在草丛里，头发沾满草屑和植被的清香。然后纽特率先起来，像个活泼兔子似的跑开。格雷夫斯只来得及抓住他的睡袍下摆，结果还因为布料的丝滑松了手。纽特回头笑他，接着不再让步了。他仗着自己熟门熟路，躲进附近的小路里，或者绕到树后面，甚至兜到格雷夫斯的身后。总之他就是这么一来一回作弄似的把格雷夫斯引导到了湖岸边。  
等到格雷夫斯来到草地空旷处时，他轻喘着气，那些西装对于他来讲已经过于沉重和闷热了。  
纽特则是趁这个时候去到了湖的对岸。他先是躲进有人那么高的草丛里，稍微赶走那里的蚊虫，然后快速脱去原本就开始松垮的衣服。等他让自己完全赤裸后，内心感到一丝感动，对于那种终于到来的时刻，还有身体对湖水亲昵的渴望，和刚从小跑中平稳回来的心跳。他把手插进自己的头发里，外面的发丝干爽，但是里面，贴近头皮的发根被指尖感受出湿热，腾腾地冒着热气，薄汗蒙在他的脖子和鼻子上。  
纽特热烈大胆起来。

还在岸边歇息的格雷夫斯没有看见纽特，却听到纽特朝他喊了一声。等他扭头寻着声音找去，只看见不远处湖面溅起的白色金色的水花。  
很快，一颗湿漉漉的可爱的姜黄色脑袋露出水面，悠游自在地朝格雷夫斯正坐的方向游去。等他挨近时，格雷夫斯用手朝那个小脑袋轻柔地泼了一些水花过去。  
纽特笑着闪躲，水珠挂在他的睫毛上，很快地落下，变成湖面的小小涟漪。  
不过他渐渐不笑了，并且收回他原本打算邀请格雷夫斯一块下到水里玩的话。  
“你怎么了？”纽特问。格雷夫斯的表情恢复回床边的那副模样，对什么都没有了兴致。  
听到纽特问话，格雷夫斯抬眼，认真地看看他，欲言又止，可以让纽特看出他有多少话徘徊在嘴边。他似乎很急切，但是又对这份急切而感到自卑，像是说出来后就是干了一件坏事，破坏了眼下美妙的时光。  
不过他还是说了出来，再三犹豫后。  
“你是真的想去美国吗？”格雷夫斯问。  
纽特把头稍微往水里泡，让湖面压盖住自己的嘴巴。他吐了几个泡泡，没有回答，眼睛从下往上直直瞪着格雷夫斯，显得有些可怜样了。  
“说吧，你就不能给点直接的回应吗？”格雷夫斯又问。  
纽特把头再次探出来，水珠从他的人中那里汇聚流下，他的嘴巴湿润闪亮。  
“我只想多和你呆呆。”他回答。“我对于去哪里并不是特别热衷，但是我现在只想和你多呆会儿。”  
“多呆会儿？”  
“能多呆就多呆。”纽特让自己的肩膀也露出水面，格雷夫斯被他锁骨附近的雀斑分了神。他很快地控制自己的视线，再次看着纽特的脸庞等待他的答复。“我想和你一块，如果你能去美国的话那就太好了，但是你的计划是留在英国，而且，听我父亲说，你也只是来英国旅游一段时间的。”  
“那是没错，不过我的计划可以更改。”格雷夫斯肯定地点点头，他这个举动换来纽特的惊讶。  
“什么？”他的语调开心起来。“你也要去美国吗？一起吗？”  
“我可以这么调整行程，”格雷夫斯因为纽特的笑脸也微笑起来。“但是不会和你们同步，我应该会晚你们几步……”  
“所以呢？”纽特又把自己沉回湖里，手在水中划着水波，稍微挨近湖面，就可以令它泛起层层连绵的愉悦纹路。  
格雷夫斯有些故作神秘，他挑起眉毛，这不像他平常会做的动作，让纽特感到新奇，好奇心也大增，期待感堆积到了喉咙。  
“所以，我亲爱的斯卡曼德小少爷，你愿意与我一同去往美国吗？虽然行程会晚于你的家人……”  
格雷夫斯没说完，纽特就从水里跃出搂住男人的脖子，水花立即把对方的衣服染湿一大片。  
“我愿意！”纽特用湿漉漉的吻亲着格雷夫斯的脸颊。“我当然愿意！”  
格雷夫斯没有因为纽特的一身水而推开他，他回抱起纽特，动作轻柔绅士，这都是纽特会喜欢上他的原因。  
“我们需要偷偷地进行。”格雷夫斯悄悄说，纽特热烈地点头回应他。  
“你可不能先告诉你的家人，特别是你的哥哥。”格雷夫斯打趣着说。“你们先是按行程登上去往美国的邮轮，然后你要找机会躲开他们，溜下船来，我会和你约定地点去接你。”  
纽特松开格雷夫斯，但双手还是搂在他的脖子上，下半身浮动在湖里，眼睛期待激动地看着格雷夫斯。  
“我们只需要等待晚一两周的那个邮轮，在那段时间，都是我们两个人的时间。”  
“你可以当我的英国导游，开着车去遍你想带我去的地方。”  
“如果你怕家人担心你的失踪，我们可以时不时拍份电报给他们报平安。”  
格雷夫斯补充了最后那句，而纽特呢，高兴得不能自已。他忘记上次能令他这么高兴激动是什么事了，但是这次的发生，肯定要远远在情感上超过上次的。  
他现在已经从抗拒离开庄园变成期待那天的到来了。  
纽特松开格雷夫斯，让自己滑进水中，安静地沉进去。他睁开眼睛，先是看到自己飘动如水草的头发，然后抬头，目光穿过湖水还有阳光，看着岸边探出头与他对视的格雷夫斯。他感觉眼里流出了喜悦，分不清是湖水还是自己的眼泪。  
纽特开始赞美这个转眼即逝的夏天，殊不知接下来的事将会颠覆他原本平静欢乐的生活，永不复焉。


	4. Chapter 4

这个小傻瓜。格雷夫斯心想。  
他与纽特一同坐在去往南安普顿港口的车上。他们这次带的行李有些多，车顶上绑着的之外，车身侧也一边各一个箱子。车子动起来，箱子也都跟着发出沉闷富有节奏的碰撞声。  
纽特此时正在睡觉，他的头歪向一边，肩膀把他的脸蛋挤变了形。格雷夫斯伸出一只手把他揽过来，让年轻男人靠在自己手臂上。纽特的脸蛋变成挨在格雷夫斯的肩膀了，透过衣服，格雷夫斯还是可以感受到那股年轻才会有的柔软度，正在这个晃动安静的小空间里若有若无地提醒格雷夫斯真正拥有了什么。格雷夫斯走神，静静地觊觎纽特的睡相，品味怀里人的温度和重量，清楚涌上心头刻意要隐藏的激动到底还是彻底变了味。肾上腺素依旧令他太阳穴有些发麻，却不再是之前的单纯喜悦，里面添加了快要达成坏事的感激和紧张，还有一丝血甜味，像是饿了几天的野兽终于隔着树林嗅到一丁点的血肉，即便只有一点点不够饱腹，但足以令这个邪恶的生命欣喜若狂，要为此仰天长啸。  
纽特动了下，调整好睡姿，并没有醒来。  
格雷夫斯收起自己的表情时才发觉刚才一直在微笑着。他低头看看纽特的发旋，揽着他身体的手更紧了。

他们如期上了开往美国的玛丽女王号。纽特在布置完行李后高兴地离开他的一等舱去甲板上透风。这些日子，他与格雷夫斯在英国内玩得很开心尽兴。斯卡曼德夫妇从美国发来电报警告了纽特偷溜下船留在英国的恶劣行为，是极其与绅士这一身份不符的，接着又无奈地让纽特注意自己，照顾好格雷夫斯先生，期盼着他们在美国的早日会晤。纽特在头几天还是会耐着性子写信给他的母亲，不出一个星期他就已经把家里人抛在脑后，尽快地享受他终于等来的自由玩乐日子，没有约束，没有教唆，只有他和格雷夫斯还有喝不完的酒，完全一副伊顿公学毕业的公子哥做派。  
现在纽特站在甲板上吹着风，头一次想念起他多日不见的家人。他上一次的信里面有提到和格雷夫斯先生登上赶往美国的玛丽女王号大概时间，忒修斯的回信他倒没有认真看，因为那段时间斯卡曼德家的大哥信里面总是写了不少数落纽特这一任性行为的话语，与正在度假期间的纽特心情大相径庭，所以不难理解纽特对这些信件的排斥以及到最后都没再回信的理由。船是下午时间开出，纽特望眼所及都是一片紫色和粉色的天空，那一点看不清颜色的太阳在海面上没有往日的嚣张模样，褪去了刺眼的外皮，缓缓又带点不舍地沉到海里。  
头顶上传来汽笛的刺耳声响，吹在纽特脸上的风渐渐换了方向，跟着船出港时的动向改变，从纽特的脖子后面猛烈地向他吹拂着。  
海面上的夜色升起，月亮还没出来，暗得好似一块铺盖在纽特面前的厚布。现在的风向又变成迎面的了，但是寒意四起，纽特没站多久便想着回去餐厅室内，好让灯光照照，暖回身子。  
他转身，看到二楼比甲板小下去一圈的走道上，格雷夫斯正站在那里眺望。邮轮此时亮起了甲板上的灯，它们的光统统掉入漆黑的海水里，随着浪花晃动跳跃，而后进到格雷夫斯的眼睛，像是夏夜的星星明亮。  
纽特看着格雷夫斯收回目光，继而低头与他对视相望。  
黑发男人笑起来，在灯光和水光之中这个表情显得有些凶狠，像是之前一直躲在舞台幕布暗处的鬼魂，终于找到机会出来露脸，就要尽可能地完全展现自己了。  
纽特不相信自己看到的，他的确是被吓了一跳，也很快安慰回自己，对着格雷夫斯露出怀着出游的激动微笑。

纽特觉得自己一直没有真正地入睡，船上睡觉毕竟没有在自己家里睡觉舒服。他花了很长的时间来适应晃动的房间，当他以为不习惯的问题都解决后，躺在床上胃里又开始有些犯恶心。格雷夫斯没有和他在一个房间里，说是当初买票的人弄错了所以多出一个房间。纽特对此表现出了失望，但是转过来一想，他也没必要时时刻刻都和他黏在一起，假期里面两个人已经玩得足够了，几乎是把之前他们错过的时间都补了回来，所以仅仅只是几天的分房睡并不会对他产生什么更多的影响。但是现在，睡不着的纽特看着那扇可以投进过道光的小圆窗，想着格雷夫斯现在会做着什么。也在晕船？还是已经睡着了。为什么他们不能同时入睡？为什么格雷夫斯不能感受到纽特此时的感受？  
想到后来纽特都要笑自己幼稚了，睡意渐渐拉沉眼皮，纽特终于就此睡去。  
不知道过了多久。纽特觉得自己只是闭了下眼睛而已，甲板上就传来吵闹的声音。他还有些起床气地赖在被子下不肯出来，但是眨眨眼，发现窗外的夜灯亮着，说明还是半夜。他清楚这其中的意味，便赶紧起床，披上睡袍踩着拖鞋就往外走。  
去叫醒帕西。他打开自己房间门的时候脑海里这句话不断地回响。不过当门彻底打开的时候，一只大手伸进来，一把抓上纽特的手腕，硬是把他拖出了房间。  
纽特内心尖叫，一抬头，发现是没有打发蜡的格雷夫斯，顿时放松了下来。只是心里有个地方感觉手腕被抓得生疼，令他感觉困扰又陌生。  
他们来到二楼的过道边，和其他一等舱的船客一同往下甲板看。甲板上都是不明所以的乘客，其中一个看不清脸的人在那里叫嚷：“船改方向了！”  
“发生了什么事？”纽特紧张地转头看格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯还在看着甲板，没有理会纽特。纽特看见他表情严肃，眉头皱起，嘴角则是弯沉着。  
“你在这里等等。”片刻后格雷夫斯这么说，然后裹着深色的睡袍从二楼下去了。  
纽特站在过道上，被风吹着。他看着格雷夫斯就这么跑下去，头也不回，心里不禁油然而生一种不好的预感，像是他已经和他见过最后一面，接下来就要分离了。  
骚乱没有停止，纽特在二楼上张望，却没有找到格雷夫斯的身影。他身边的船客似乎觉得并无大事，或者是被风吹冷了，纷纷回到房间里，很快把灯都灭下去。  
纽特一个人贴着栏杆站着，手下的铁围栏被他握得发烫，让他心烦意乱，便换个位置继续站。  
他原本以为自己会这么站到天亮，不过很快就有船员上来叫大家都回房间里休息。  
“但是还有人在下面。”纽特这么解释。  
那名船员只是不耐烦地看着他，似乎打算把纽特一把推进房间里。纽特还想再等等，船员的视线则是越过纽特，朝他身后不远处还留在过道上的人叫着要他们都回去。  
纽特只好回到房间，关上门，又想着格雷夫斯会上来找他，没有上锁。

等到有人猛烈地摇晃纽特时，上半身歪在床上躺着的他知道自己还是睡过去了。他看见格雷夫斯穿好了衣服，不耐烦地等着自己彻底清醒。  
“怎么样了？”纽特起来，而格雷夫斯没有回答他这个问题。他在生气，可能是在甲板上发生了不快，但是他为什么已经穿好了日常的着装？  
纽特接住格雷夫斯扔过来的衣服裤子，抱着它们呆坐在床边看着已经快步走到门边的格雷夫斯，不明所以。  
“换好衣服，要下船了。”格雷夫斯开门后干硬着嗓子说。  
“哪里？”纽特惊讶。“我说，帕西，究竟发生了什么事？”  
“出了问题。”格雷夫斯说完后咬牙小声地自言自语：“那帮蠢货。”他转一下眼珠，看见纽特没有动静，烦躁起来——纽特从未在格雷夫斯脸上看到这么直接的表情。  
“船要在法国港口停岸，我们从那里下去。”  
“为什么？”  
纽特问，格雷夫斯直接走了出去。

纽特还是换好了衣服，没有收拾行李。他去到房间外想看看究竟发生了什么事，但是没有人呆在外面。船驶入了海雾里面，四周都是灰白色的潮湿空气，墙灯数过去第二盏开外就看不清了。  
他去到隔壁房门口，敲门叫着格雷夫斯的名字，没有人回应，像是短时间内，就在纽特换衣服的时候，玛丽女王号上的人都快速又静悄悄地弃船逃生，只留下这个倒霉蛋留在这艘阴森的鬼船上遭殃一样。  
纽特回到他的房间，把雾气隔在门外。他肚子有些饿，但是没有丝毫食欲。衣柜门上的镜子倒影出一个茫然空白面孔的年轻人，头发乱糟糟的，一身西装，帽子拿在手里，因为主人的失神而没有挂到门边的衣帽架上。纽特估摸着几小时后就会到法国了，他不想收拾任何东西。他的目的地是美国，没有中途停靠站，他的家人都在那里，为什么自己没有和他们在一块？为什么要在法国下船？  
帕西呢？纽特品尝到自己对男人在特殊时刻而产生的依赖感，这源于孤独本身，还有不安。如果雾气散去，如果照射点阳光进来，一切都会安然无恙了。纽特坐到床上，终于把帽子放在一边，双手捧着脸撑在自己大腿上，盯着地板发呆。  
帕西自有打算。他这么安慰自己，一想到同行中另一个人已经拿定了主意，那对于处于云里雾里的自己来说是个好的消息。至少有人知道目前发生了什么和需要做什么。

格雷夫斯在一小时后再次进入这个房间，他叫纽特收拾东西后很快再次离去。纽特极不情愿但又没有办法地开始把衣服往箱子里放，没一会听到过道上传来争吵的声音，这是他今天早晨以来听到的除了帕西以外的说话声，但是它们骤减，跟着快速混乱的脚步声远离的纽特的房间位置，接着什么都没剩下，像个幻听。  
又一小时，格雷夫斯进来，没有回答纽特任何一个问题，只是在房间里走了一圈，看都收拾好了，问了一句需不需要吃些东西。纽特说他没胃口，格雷夫斯没再多问，又离开了。  
接下来纽特没有看时间，不知道过了多久，房门再次被打开，进来的却不是格雷夫斯，而是三个粗鲁的船员，看都没看纽特，直接把行李箱提起来转身离开。纽特这才反应自己需要阻止这些莫名的事情，但是他一走到可以看到门外的角度时，看到过道上站了两个穿着黑色军服黑亮长靴的军士，面无表情地打量纽特，态度和对待刚发现的偷渡者如出一辙。  
格雷夫斯站在门边，纽特出来后才看见他。他正在抽烟，另一个刚才没见到的士官在为他点火。一时间内这五个人站在过道上都没说话，诡异地在逐渐强烈的阳光里等待，几分钟后，一个军士官就开口说了一句话，纽特看着格雷夫斯点点头，才继而看向自己，吐出烟雾，离开背靠的墙，歪头示意纽特跟上。  
他们从楼梯上鱼贯下来，穿过甲板，来到平时上下船的缺口。纽特看到不远处就是法国港口，邮轮却没有停靠进去。他来到围栏边探出身子，看见刚才的船员正把行李往下面的小艇搬。等这些琐事完成后，船员回到甲板上，军士官先下去，然后是一直没有说话的格雷夫斯，最后才是纽特。他差几节绳梯到艇上时，格雷夫斯似乎嫌他动作慢，双手抱着他的腰把他放到艇甲板上。这是目前出海后纽特唯一感受到一点的格雷夫斯的体贴。  
剩下的路程没有人讲话。纽特听出那些军人讲的是德语，格雷夫斯也这么和他们交流，完全无障碍。艇靠岸，有车等着他们，几个军衔低的士兵把枪推到肩膀后，上前帮拿行李并且放好绑好。格雷夫斯和一名甲板上一块的军官进入第一辆车。纽特看着他们进去，格雷夫斯头也不回，直到他坐进去后，才留着门预示着纽特也要坐这辆车。  
车开了很久，似乎往北开，出了法国边界。在一个关口的时候有士兵查看护照，纽特打算去行李箱里拿，但格雷夫斯直接把两本护照伸出窗口，纽特才知道其中一本是他自己的。士兵低头看着车里的纽特，朝他笑笑，然后交还护照放行。  
“我说，我已经搞糊涂了。”纽特回头看着关卡在车队后尾远去，转而看着一边格雷夫斯的侧脸。“我们究竟是要去哪里？”  
“你会知道的。”格雷夫斯判若两人，冷冰冰甚至公事公办地回答。  
副驾驶座的军士官回头，有些笑着对格雷夫斯说了什么，格雷夫斯冷笑回去，接下来的路程没再多一句话。  
纽特最终看见了城镇，但是车队没有往那个方向开，而是继续往郊区行进，直到一点蓝色屋顶出现在不断后退的树梢上方。  
“这里是一家夏日酒店。”格雷夫斯说。  
“来这里干什么？”纽特问。  
“我们需要在这里住上些日子，亲爱的纽特，你的美国旅程将要往后推迟很长一段时间。”  
纽特浑身气得发抖的时候车子正好停在酒店的门口，士兵给他们开了车门。纽特直接下车，跑到后面的那辆车试图要拿自己的行李。格雷夫斯抓住了他的手臂，纽特大力地推开他。  
“你自己呆在这里吧，我现在就要回去！”他对着格雷夫斯的脸吼道，余光瞥到有士兵的手往枪身上摸。  
“不要胡闹。”格雷夫斯说着试图抓上纽特的手臂，纽特退开，困惑又愤怒地看着他。  
“你究竟是谁？”纽特问。  
格雷夫斯趁这个问题牢牢抓住了纽特，把他用力地扯近面前直至四目相对，狠狠地瞪着。  
“这是谁呀？”突然酒店大门传来轻浮的语调，对峙的两人不由得看过去，见到一个套着黑色大衣、发色几近银白的男人背着手站着。  
男人看到纽特，露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“你这个家伙，居然把人拐到这里了。”那个男人像歌剧厅谢幕时那样鼓掌。“干得好啊，格雷夫斯上校。”  
纽特直接被关进了酒店里的套房的房间。当他被推进去时地毯的厚度让他差点站不稳，他回过身想冲出去，但是门口的士兵把他拦住了，轻而易举的。格雷夫斯不再穿他平日里穿的大衣外套——那种驼色深浅得刚刚好，在阳光下可以产生一种毛茸茸的错觉，而在还未来得及开灯的夜晚的室内，窗外的柔光可以令夜色温存在他大衣的肩膀处，那种细微的奇妙的反光——而是披上一件黑色皮大衣，没有系上的腰带垂搭在身侧跟着格雷夫斯的动作前后晃动。

已经到这个地步了，纽特不可能还不明白格雷夫斯的身份。无论他之前猜想了多少次，拟出了多少个夸张的坏想法，但从未想到现实远比他天真的猜想还要来得恐怖直接。

他是那该死的军人，那群令人鄙夷的侵略者！纽特在士兵手臂阻拦里挣扎时眼睛一直瞪着在套房客厅里与银发男人低声对话的格雷夫斯。

“骗子！！”纽特朝着他骂道。拦住他胸口的手臂这时才真正地上力，把纽特干脆地推回房间里。格雷夫斯转头，正好看见狼狈的纽特差点被行李绊倒。

“你的礼节，纽特。”格雷夫斯漠不关心地提示。他说完后把手伸进皮大衣袖子里，穿上后用力地抖了下领子，用手梳好他耳后的头发。

“我会在晚餐后来探望你，介于你现在的情绪很不适于出现在公众场合。”

“让我回去！”纽特说。“为什么带我来这里，混账！”他又开始往格雷夫斯的位置走去，这次门边的士兵握上了枪，令火大的英国人只能不甘心地僵在原地。

“现在让我去搭乘火车，我还是可以找方法搭乘其他邮轮的。”纽特说。他看着格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯倒是在听他讲话。

“请把护照给我。”纽特认真地请求，极力控制自己的身体不要发抖。

银发男人看了格雷夫斯一眼，带头离开客厅。格雷夫斯还是看着纽特，深陷的眼窝里都是灯光投掷下躲藏起来的阴影。纽特看不清他的眼神，暗自祈祷那里面还可以找到往日的柔情或者现下产生的哪怕一点点的犹豫也好。

格雷夫斯走到房间门前，那两位士兵让开位置，格雷夫斯得以刚好站在客厅与房间的分界线看着纽特。

看到试图与自己交流的格雷夫斯，纽特第一反应感觉到自己还是获救了，英国假日里的那位绅士回到了自己面前，正盘算着要怎么道歉然后带他离开，并且在任何一艘前往美国的邮轮上抱着自己低声在耳边忏悔再也不会这么吓唬纽特了。

纽特急切地走到格雷夫斯跟前。在离得有段距离的时候，即使看清了面孔，但里面蕴藏的情绪模糊不堪，令纽特没有丝毫把握。所以他在可悲地得到允许后迫切地挨近格雷夫斯，抬头要在他脸上寻找每一道能宽慰自己紧缩一团的心脏的皱纹。

他看到了一种狂烈的暗涌在那张脸的中心汇聚，既不是仲夏那乌云密布闷雷响彻的狂风暴雨，也不是寒冬里的深夜从森林黑暗处呼啸而来卷走一切的刀子似的风——它远比它们含蕴的力量更加粗暴，却也隐晦得让看得出它真面目的人因为表里不一的反差而恶心抗拒。如果格雷夫斯是恨他的，那这些情绪还没有纽特现在所诧异的那么危险，但是……

但是，格雷夫斯还是爱他。

摧枯拉朽的爱，快要释放出来的会伤人的情感只是由那层单薄的视网膜隔阂着，却也可以烫到纽特，令他浑身发烧。

纽特因为惊吓而忘记退开，因为躲避不了，反而被反噬地与熔岩深渊对视着。

格雷夫斯眨下眼，一切暂时归为冷静，纽特从中掉回到现实的这个华丽房间的厚地毯上。

“不要试着从窗户出去。”格雷夫斯说完，稍微点点头。这种暗示动作就和在船上示意纽特跟上的一样。而这次是站在门口边的士兵率先做出了反应，一人一个门把猛地把方才退在墙里的房门拉上。门缝在纽特面前闭合撞击，因为用力过大而晃出一道粗黑色的竖线，再下一秒，房门真正地闭合上锁，什么都没有了。

晚餐过后再稍许晚一些的时候，餐厅里的高谈阔论声音才渐渐降下去，换来短促的拖拽椅子动静。人影三三两两晃动在玻璃窗后，酒店内的灯光投影出无数纷杂的影子落在室外的花园里，很快地一窝蜂地出现又离去，剩下回归安静的灯光，晚风时不时吹过，虫鸣在更黑暗的地方。

格雷夫斯让士兵退出到套房的门外执勤，自己关好大门，脱下大衣后直径朝房门走去。他用还插在钥匙孔上的钥匙打开拉门，双手左右一推，昏暗的房间尽显眼底。

他原以为迎来的是纽特的叫骂声，或者是出其不意的袭击。但是顺着月光看去，他醉眼迷蒙的泪水里看到一个坐在床边的虚影。那道影子因为窗外的光而有了一些极浅淡的颜色，正低垂着头，肩胛骨高耸像鲨鱼的背翅，甚至连脖子都像起那些快要死的白鹅了。

纽特此时淡化得像是幽灵，但如果他真的是的话或许还轻松很多，他可以直接透过墙透过窗，飘扬过海去探望家人朋友，随时可以离开。不过现实中他只是一个没有鲜明颜色的沮丧还有些害怕的人，坐在床边发呆，等待着更加糟糕的事情的发生。

格雷夫斯开了灯，纽特背对着他没回头，但是身子抖了下。

军官看见门边桌子的餐盘里的食物没有动，也没说什么，拿着酒瓶自顾自给自己倒酒。

纽特听到瓶子碰撞的声响才偏过头，悄悄地越过肩膀让视线落在格雷夫斯的双手上。他已经默认讲道理是没有用的了。格雷夫斯已经打定了注意，他是一定要在这个被军队征收的酒店里囚禁上一段时间，而这些都是起因那该死的格雷夫斯的阴谋。可能在自家庄园见面的那一刻起，这个男人内心的世界就已经污秽不堪，彻夜激动地琢磨要怎么一步步把这个傻少爷骗到自己手上。

纽特又有点想哭了。他知道自己逃不掉时仅仅掉了两滴眼泪，但是眼眶直至现在还通红着。他不禁想到当虚假还未触及到那些过往，它们栩栩如生，欢快活泼，充满了阳光。为什么它们要那么美好，丝毫萎靡和阴暗都没有展露，甚至连繁花重露下的那晚欣愉，肌肤相亲的时刻都是从诗里得到祝福般的欢喜。

现在呢？纽特不知道该怎么办了。他没有护照，没有现金，不认识路，四周都是那些该死的德国佬士兵。

“你是德国人吗？”纽特冷不丁地问。

“算是。”格雷夫斯咽下一小口酒，他足够醉了，步伐逐渐难以控制。他尽量让自己挨到床上，与纽特还保留着一点距离。

“我的母亲是德国人。”他说。“是日耳曼人。”

纽特没说话了，他有一种作呕的反应。

格雷夫斯只是低下头，不管自己垂到额前的头发，忍不住地笑起来。纽特回头看着他，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，红着鼻头，可怜得只会让坏家伙想着怎么去作恶。

纽特在格雷夫斯扑上前的时候躲开了，他跑向房门，但是已经再次被钥匙锁上。在他转身的时候格雷夫斯欺上身前，喷着滚烫的酒气，捧着纽特的脸蛋亲起来。

纽特推开他，也只是推开一段距离。他被格雷夫斯的体格压到在地下，面朝下趴着。粗糙的地毯摩擦他的脸颊，汗液流进眼里，变成惊恐的眼泪划过鼻梁，进入到那些刺人的毯子深处。纽特听到有人在他上方粗喘，自己则是丢脸得吓得不敢动。他是极力地想挣扎的，但是四肢已经被恐惧支配，黑暗从高处重重坠落到他的身上，碾碎了他的思考能力。他只是感知到自己的裤子被扒下，炙烫的大手贴上自己的皮肤。

但是，在大手离开之后，中间空格了仿佛一个世纪那么漫长，空白地拖长了纽特的恐惧，让他心脏骤停又紧缩地跳起。不过当时间似乎已经荒谬得超出令人惊恐的范围时，一切又变得让人摸不着头脑。纽特试探地回头，看见格雷夫斯狼狈地跪在他的身下，像一头濒临饿死之际的熊，四周都是鱼肉而它就是没有吃的力气。

纽特很快明白怎么回事——格雷夫斯喝得太醉了。

下一秒恼羞成怒的格雷夫斯对上纽特的眼睛，尽管纽特什么也没做，但这个自尊心受到打击的男人还是把怒火迁怒在眼前这个无辜男人的身上。

他把纽特身上的衣服扒光，期间纽特懂得反抗了，却还是抵不过男人的力气，反而更让格雷夫斯生气。他对这个可怜的英国男人拳打脚踢，令他最终惨叫出来。他拿皮带抽打男人铺满雀斑的贫瘠后背，在他虚情假意的日子里曾经赞美过的那些雀斑，此时反而惹恼了他，令他下手更冷酷无情。

在一次尖锐的皮靴踢向纽特之后，格雷夫斯看到地上的纽特瞪大了眼睛，像是它们要飞出来一样突出。他大张着嘴巴，舌头死死贴着下颚，却发不出一丝尖叫。接着，纽特整个人像被抽去了支持生命力最重要的那部分灵魂一样，瘫软在地，一动不动。

格雷夫斯后退两步，恐惧让他混沌暴力的脑袋开出一道狭窄的仅仅足够思考基本问题的位置，但是这也满足他的理智空间了。他惊慌失措地扔掉皮带，小声地叫着纽特的名字，并不是为了叫醒纽特，而是这么做是唯一可以让他保持住清醒过来的那一刻记住的东西。

他慌张逃出，很快，医生跟在士兵的身后进入到这个房间里，不动神色地观察眼下暴力的残余布景。


	5. Chapter 5

纽特醒来后发现右手打上了石膏，阵阵发麻的痛感从石膏里如泉水涌出般流遍身体直达每个角落。他对着那只肥大、坚硬、惨白的右手发了会呆，突然恐惧汇集在瞳孔里，骤缩然后涣散地扩大开。纽特短促地叫了声，掀开被子。他的右脚先踩在了地毯上，接着整个人失去平衡，重重地跌到床下。  
胸膛压到石膏上，纽特感到石膏与自己肋骨之间皮肤被挤压得生疼。  
他支撑自己坐起，额头冒出冷汗，片刻后视线被黑暗吞没，他才发现现在是夜晚，窗外的那点月光吝啬得只肯在地面上映出一个扁矮的变了形的百叶窗影子。纽特的脚伸在其中，惨白得不像活人。  
他扶着床缘站起来，没有成功，只能挨在床边，因为看些看不见的伤痛而喘气，变得大汗淋漓。  
他有点想哭，但是更多的忧虑涌上心头，让他没时间去掉眼泪。纽特在床上坐好，把笨重的右手放在自己大腿上，过分地弯着腰，额头深埋在自己的腹部，也抵在粗糙的石膏上。  
剧烈的自责感过去之后，温柔的伤感才一点点地从房间角落里出来，慢慢挨近纽特，抚摸他的皮肤，把每一块淤紫的钝痛都从皮肤之下翻卷出来。  
最后纽特终于等来了睡意，他强迫自己迎接它，回到被子下，把自己深深埋在里面。

意识从身体低沉浮上来之后，纽特听到窗外的鸟啼，眼皮被阳光照得温暖。他有些惶惶不安，但只能醒来。  
偌大的房间被阳光照得明亮，百叶窗影子拉长在纽特的床上，像个牢笼般笼罩着他。  
格雷夫斯也在这影子里面。他正趴在床沿小憩，脸埋在交叉的手臂中。头发在一杆杆的光里乌黑油亮又整齐，墨绿色的军服上细小的绒毛变成了秋日晨光的颜色。  
纽特一半的脸藏在枕头里，看着格雷夫斯，一动不敢动。他尽量控制自己的呼吸，眼睛却极力地瞪大，一直盯着格雷夫斯。他不敢移开视线，担心稍不注意便会让自己陷入不测，而这么看着又会残忍地让自己面对现实，与此同时冷汗和紧缩的胃陪伴着他。  
有种自暴自弃的想法让他试图去叫醒格雷夫斯，得以结束眼下进退两难的酷刑。纽特甚至幻想只要他这么做便可以弥补发生的所有错事，让一切回到正轨上来。就在他天真的同时，羞愧跟随着，不断地提醒这个小少爷是多么的愚蠢，最开始的时候就错得一塌糊涂。  
为什么？纽特自问。是因为战争吗？  
格雷夫斯的诡计和专制被战争勾画完整，对欲望的审视则支离破碎，让他成为了这个时代背景下可悲的试验品，而纽特是最悲惨的那个。  
都是假的。纽特想到这里，心脏的压力不再，他感到轻松，负罪感随着他的吐息消逝，离开了他的身体。他挨近格雷夫斯，看着这个打了他却不敢打扰他休息的男人，呼唤出他的名字。  
“帕西。”纽特挪动嘴唇，发出干燥的声音。  
格雷夫斯抬头，眼睛下面的皮肤发黑松弛，像是额外加上去的布块一样。  
“纽特。”格雷夫斯急切又小心地回应他。他已经伸出了双手打算去捧纽特的脸蛋，突然他的动作卡壳，整个人坐直在椅子上。“你睡了很久。”他陈述。  
纽特闭上眼睛，平缓地呼吸，让身体慢慢适应格雷夫斯的审视。  
“我只能说很抱歉，对于自己的失态。”格雷夫斯又说。  
纽特把脸朝向没有格雷夫斯的那一侧，男人坐直后影子压下来，让他心烦意乱，说不出的气短。  
“你把我骗了过来。”纽特说，然后他问：“为什么？”  
床边陷了下去，一只手带着皮革味道来到纽特的脸边，用手背轻轻擦过他的脸蛋，然后是指关节，粗糙的纹路磨砂上太阳穴的位置。纽特感觉到他的头发被拨到一边，露出更多额头的皮肤，阳光一下子捕捉了它们。  
“因为我爱你。”格雷夫斯回答。  
我也是啊……  
“不该这样。”纽特没有回头。他说话的时候格雷夫斯只看见他下巴的肌肉稍微地动了下。  
“不要任性。”格雷夫斯提醒道。“这是最好的选择，让我可以保护你。”  
纽特的右手开始剧烈疼痛。  
“你需要记住自己的处境，纽特。”格雷夫斯继续说，你看不出他是故意忽略纽特的伤，还是真的那么铁石心肠。“我记得你是个聪明的人。”  
他的姿态像是在宣布一项指令，结束后也明白纽特不会去理他，便起身，拿上自己的帽子走人。  
他过到床的另一侧，纽特就把脸转向窗户的这边，双眼还是死死闭着。  
“我知道你对我的感情，纽特，不要试图抵抗它。”格雷夫斯说完便关门离开了。  
房间安静下来，连鸟叫都随着汽车驶入的声音消失。  
纽特在光线里睁开眼睛，开始掉下眼泪。  
他想去否认格雷夫斯的那句话，但是他做不到，因为在最开始的时候，他就已经踩了进去，深陷其中。

稍晚一些的时候，纽特保持着清醒，他听到敲门声，隔着厚木门有些被消弱的对话，不一会儿门往两边推开，医生和格雷夫斯走进了房间。  
在医生检查的时候纽特的目光涣散开，他放任思绪散布在房间里，夜晚的回忆和对话在阳光之外的空间起起伏伏，回身看着被医生摆布的纽特。抬手，扭过头，对视医生的眼睛，然后张嘴，给他看喉咙。格雷夫斯站到了纽特视线里面，纽特便闭上眼睛，静静地呼吸，冰冷的听诊器贴上了他的胸膛和肚子。手放下，全身放松，靠在床上，把右手露出被子。纽特感到医生的大手盖在自己额头上，对方体温延迟了一会儿才传来被感知。接着所有的呼吸和触碰都离开了纽特，离开了他那张床。  
纽特依旧闭着眼睛，呼吸如阳光般轻柔。  
他听到断断续续的低声对话，它们渐行渐远，最后消失在关门声之后。  
纽特睁开双眼，而格雷夫斯正站在门边，回望着他。那一瞬间，往日的柔情都回到了纽特的面前。格雷夫斯的站姿，他的举手投足风度翩翩，面庞的表情温文儒雅，只是个出来游玩的生意人。没有报纸上冰冷僵硬的战争讣告，没有飞机低空飞过的轰鸣，没有哭泣没有心碎——纽特的右手完好如初。纽特在格雷夫斯的眼里寻找，朦胧中蕴藏了爱意，但是一旦被发现，它们便也不再遮挡自己，全部流露出来，温暖又带些油腻地进入纽特的心田。  
就算只是假象，这一刻也足以珍惜。  
格雷夫斯朝纽特踏进一步，军靴踩断了纽特游离在他身上的目光。  
“请不要回避。”格雷夫斯在纽特扭头的瞬间便开了口。  
纽特再次看向他。面对这个男人，他已经无法再萌生出什么其它的情感了。他爱了他，恨了他，也可怜了他。纽特一旦明白格雷夫斯对他的龌蹉想法时，对他的感情变得单调直白，剩下冷漠和一丝看在往日面子上的同情。但危险的正是这一丝的宽容，它在纽特好不容易塑建起来的如同石膏般坚硬的外壳上留下了一道缝隙，肉眼看不见，却能漏风浸雨，让别人有机可乘。  
“我还能回避什么？”纽特反驳，语气不凶，吐字清晰。“你还有什么没见过的？”  
“我不是说那些。”格雷夫斯来到床边，侧身坐着。纽特看着他压出来的一道阴影，目光陷了进去。  
“我想说的是，你自己心里清楚。”  
纽特艰难地把目光移到格雷夫斯的脸上，他看上去精神比早上好了许多，可能是抽烟让他有了活力。也有可能是酒精。  
“你没资格对我的事这么自信。”  
“我可以，因为你还是没有变，就算我伤害了你——我很抱歉，真的。”  
纽特想躺回去。格雷夫斯帮他扶好了枕头，看着他躺平。  
纽特闭上眼睛，右手的石膏压在肚子上，重量由不适应转变为让他放心。糟糕的事情已经过去了，他还会再糟糕下去吗？  
格雷夫斯的气息降落在他的左脸颊上。纽特的眼皮跳动，没有睁开。那股暖气甚至吹动了纽特的睫毛，让他耳畔的绒毛发痒。  
温热又熟悉的手掌抚摸他另一边的脸颊，拇指擦过鼻翼，压在嘴唇上，隔着它描绘着门牙。  
纽特发觉自己想念这份安逸之下的抚摸，可以令他置身事外，忘掉一切。  
热量继而向下，捂着纽特的喉结，按压了动脉血管。呼吸离开了脸颊，从纽特上空中过去，埋进了他的前胸。  
心脏因此滚烫，跳动不已。  
格雷夫斯把耳朵贴在上面，他说话的时候震动直接由胸腔传递到了纽特的大脑。  
他说：“你的心跳很快。”  
“是的。”纽特回答。  
格雷夫斯隔着睡衣亲吻他胸前的肌肤，嘴巴贴着说：“你的皮肤发烫了。”  
“是的。”纽特的左手犹豫地抬起。格雷夫斯注意到它，便一把握住。纽特吓了一跳，但没有挣扎。  
“你明白我所说的意思了吗？”格雷夫斯问，他的脑袋压在纽特的肚子上，纽特吐息的时候感觉身子快要被压扁了。他觉得格雷夫斯的脑袋就是一个火球，或者是快要燃尽的炭块，在他的腹部用最后那点热度炙烤着他，就是为了获得自己的注意力。  
“明白什么？”  
纽特想到阳光下的草地，他们俩也是用这个姿势躺着荒度时间。庄园被他们抛在身后，只留下青草的热香和虫鸣。  
纽特怀念，他索求这段美好。接着他想通了，原来一切都是这么的浅显容易。  
纽特摆脱了格雷夫斯的手，摸索上压在肚子上那颗头的脸颊。  
格雷夫斯再次握住它，把嘴唇贴过去不断地亲吻。  
纽特的掌心变得湿漉漉的，就像他的眼眶，还有他的心。  
“我该怎么办，帕西？”纽特叹气。他张开双眼，眼泪立即从脸蛋两边流下，沾湿了他的睡衣领子。  
格雷夫斯没有停下亲吻。  
“我该怎么办？就算你对我做了这些，我还是爱你。”纽特打算抽出手，格雷夫斯紧紧地握住，警告的力度抓疼了纽特。  
“你这个该死的德国佬！”纽特骂他。  
格雷夫斯附上身，把纽特压进床里，猛烈地吻他。

一旦承认了某些事情，那面对起来的时候也可以坦诚直接了。  
纽特在疗养期间大部分时间都呆在床上。他不需要穿着睡衣，因为格雷夫斯总会把它们脱下。白天的时光炎热漫长，不像是秋天该有的样子。  
纽特的双腿裸露出来，膝盖窝汗湿。他的肩头润湿，呼吸在闷热下变得粗粒。他把被子纠缠在双腿间，想更多皮肤去接触空气，但是只要有阳光，他便会附上一层薄薄的细汗。有时候格雷夫斯会来，呆上一段时间，有时候则不会。但是只要格雷夫斯在，这间房便开始升温，肢体的汗液在触碰和纠缠的时候汇聚一块流下。床单会湿一大片，但是他们不会停止，似乎在极力去忽视某个时间终结的恐惧。  
夜晚的时候一切都是安静的。酒让大家情绪高涨，再害羞的人也可以热情万分。纽特张开双臂拥抱格雷夫斯，右手的确让纽特行动不便，但格雷夫斯是个温柔体贴的情人，他完全可以照顾好他。当他的手探进被子里的湿热地，当他亲吻纽特的脖子吸去热汗，绝不会被那可怜的右手破坏情趣。他们在晚风晃动的树荫下拥吻，影子在地板上凸显出来，时而温存时而剧烈。纽特因为夜色的熏染大胆热烈，他回应格雷夫斯的每一个动作，惊叫和喘息。低声啜泣则不算在范围内，你实在听不出他是出于动情还是内心偶尔浮现出的悲伤。  
格雷夫斯和纽特度过了秋天，度过了冬天。冰雪消融后，纽特的右手拆下石膏。他审视自己那只苍白瘦弱的手臂，很想把它再次弄断。

1942年的冬季，格雷夫斯把纽特带离了夏日酒店。他们前往巴黎，把那里作为他们的度假胜地。  
格雷夫斯和纽特住进了一家被征收的别墅，门口有士兵站岗，每隔五小时就有一趟巡逻。  
搬来巴黎后，格雷夫斯允许纽特自己上街。一开始还会有官兵跟随，渐渐的，因为杂事多了起来，最后只剩下纽特一人会抽空地出来散心。也因为这样，纽特认识了面包店的科瓦尔斯基先生，对方还亲切地让纽特直接叫他雅各布。  
纽特并不习惯与人打成一片，但是这个胖胖的法国人（据说父母一方是法国人）很乐于和他聊天打趣，在纽特法语不是太好的情况下，每回都送他面包，还有一些香料。纽特并不用自己做饭，他一开始谢绝了雅各布的好意，而且暗自决定下次不再经过他的面包店。但是不行，纽特喜欢雅各布的幽默和乐观，再说他需要有人陪他说说话。格雷夫斯似乎碰上了麻烦，三天两头的会议还有出差，纽特在空荡的别墅里坐不下一会儿便会出来透气。  
雅各布的面包店还有两个经常来的熟客，是戈德斯坦恩姐妹。她们很少买东西，只是进了店和雅各布打声招呼就进了作坊里面。纽特一开始以为她们是面包师，但是时间久了，纽特从未看见她们身上沾到过面粉。其中一位打扮时尚的是妹妹奎妮，总是和雅各布抛眉眼，另一位严肃一些的是姐姐蒂娜，她很少露出笑容，会盯着一个地方发上很长时间的呆。  
一个下午纽特呆在面包店，雅各布在展台后面翻阅报纸，上一批客人走了有一个小时，下一位客人还没上门，导致这段时间空闲下来。  
纽特坐在店里的凳子上，对着外面石砖路上的阳光走神。  
突然他听到一些急促的低语，等他回身，看见戈德斯坦恩姐妹和雅各布正看着他。  
“你确定他可以信赖？”蒂娜又问了雅各布一遍。  
纽特看着雅各布点头，蒂娜则朝自己走来。  
“斯卡曼德先生。”蒂娜用不熟练的英语说。“因为是雅各布担保，我决定相信你。待会我将要告诉你一些事，希望得到你的帮助，如果你不愿意，请忘记它，不要和任何人说起。但如果你愿意协助，我想我们也可以帮你一个忙来回报你。”  
纽特看向雅各布，胖男人对他肯定地点点头。

纽特坐在房间，在他那不知道前主人是谁的别墅里。格雷夫斯会进来向他告别，然后出差三天，纽特所需要的机会便出现了。  
他等了很久都没有见到格雷夫斯的影子。纽特一瞬间以为格雷夫斯已经离开，但是他的专车停在窗外的院子里，司机在树下抽烟。纽特想主动去找他，却担心会让格雷夫斯察觉到他急切的心。他只能继续焦虑地坐在床边等着。  
终于门开了，那道熟悉的黑影就算在门缝里一闪而过纽特都可以认出他来。格雷夫斯单手取下帽子，迈着大步走向纽特。纽特极力表现得和平常一样，百无聊赖地呆在房间里，等着格雷夫斯俯身亲他的脸蛋。  
格雷夫斯挨近纽特，他伸出空闲的那只手按压在纽特肩头，把脸凑近纽特。  
他迟迟没有落下吻来。  
纽特眨了下眼睛，他不敢看向格雷夫斯，只能平稳自己的呼吸继续等着。  
快亲我，然后离开！纽特闭上眼睛，嘴角颤抖。  
“你怎么了？”格雷夫斯退开，他站直身子，打量着纽特。  
“我怎么了吗？”纽特反问。  
“你似乎在等着什么？”格雷夫斯用手背抚摸纽特的脸，纽特无动于衷，他想找话题岔开格雷夫斯对他的注意力，但是他就是格雷夫斯来这个房间的目的，无论怎么样格雷夫斯都只会盯着他看。  
“并没有，我只是觉得你快要迟到了。”纽特看向窗口，树下的司机已经进到了车里面。  
格雷夫斯露出笑容，他坐到纽特的身边，把帽子放在床上。纽特盯着那顶帽子许久，才反应过来格雷夫斯在和他说话。  
格雷夫斯说：“我从来没明白过你的脑袋里在想些什么，纽特。你总是……那么的奇思妙想，创意无限，很适合当一位艺术家。”  
“如果我不在这里的话，我会的。”纽特回他。  
这句话让格雷夫斯的脸色难看起来。  
他站起身，拿起帽子，纽特暗自松了口气。  
“我要走了，离开三天，你自己好好呆着。”格雷夫斯面无表情地说。  
他走到门口，打开门，但没有离开。  
纽特看着格雷夫斯，突然反应过来只要男人离开，自己便可以去他单位办公室偷到文件，交给法国抵抗组织的成员——那俩姐妹。她们可以想办法让纽特离开，无论通过什么渠道，反正纽特可以通过她们彻底离开这里了。  
所以一切顺利的话，门口站着的格雷夫斯将会是他们的最后一面。  
纽特看着他，仿佛他随时会被门打开的那道口吸出去，这是纽特乐意看见的，但是现在这种假象却让他矛盾起来。他是真的要离开了，不会再回到这里，不会再见到格雷夫斯，不会再有战争，不会再有虚情假意——纽特坚持这么认为。  
可是这也令纽特感伤，甚至有些不舍，因为那个亲吻始终没有落在他脸上。  
门边的格雷夫斯似乎还在气纽特的那句暗讽，他嘴巴紧闭，黑色的眼睛留在纽特身上。他看起来高大强壮，像个好人，可实际上他没有纽特高，并且是个虚伪的绑架犯。  
纽特选择闭上眼睛，放弃自己再对格雷夫斯思考的权利，他现在只需要离开，其他的可以先暂时放下了。  
纽特听到了关门声。  
他又在床上坐了会，然后来到窗边。他看到格雷夫斯走向那辆车，司机开着门在一旁等他。  
突然，在早晨的阳光里，格雷夫斯回头，与在二楼窗边的纽特对视。他的帽檐压出一道阴影在脸上，令表情模糊。纽特只知道格雷夫斯正回望着他，出于什么原因他不得知晓。一瞬间纽特以为格雷夫斯知道了他的计划。他可能会立刻冲上来，拎着纽特的衣领威胁他，也可能会打他，然后把他关进牢里。  
不过没有，格雷夫斯只是站在阳光里，穿着挺拔的军装，稍微仰着头，下巴被光线勾勒得清晰，还会有些线条温柔起来。  
现在的格雷夫斯就像个徘徊在窗下的爱慕者一样，带着不安和对感情的热烈，期望着窗后的人可以做出一些回应。  
纽特朝他小幅度地摆了下手，格雷夫斯便转身上车走了。  
纽特看着那辆黑色轿车远去，心终于享受到头次的平静。  
他顺利逃跑了。


End file.
